The aim of this study is to determine whether the use of a fat supplement which contains long chain fatty acids in premature infants will enhance their gastric lipase activity. Preliminary analysis of the data showed significant increases in gastric lipase activity during the period of fat supplementation. A power analysis indicated a minimum of 10 patients should be studied. 12 patients were enrolled and10 patients completed the study. Enrollment is now closed and the data are being analyzed.